That's A Lot Of Heart Bones
by Kacey.-.Emerald
Summary: What happens after Booth walks away in "The Verdict In The Story". How do Brennan and Booth feel after that nerve-wracking day in court. What we should've seen... BoothBrennan. Spoilers for 3x13. Have fun...
1. Yes, She Had Time

**That's A Lot Of Heart Bones**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a pony, an Airbus A380, a Chrysler PT Cruiser, an actual living rubber ducky, Temperance Brennan, a castle in the Caribbean (where the heck did that come from?), my own circus, Seeley Booth, my own set of Guitar Hero III, a DVD-recorder, Santa Claus, an American-Football team, a chem-lab and my own school...but my mom says I have to grow up...I don't know what that means¿?

**A/N: Episode 3x13 just totally shocked me. It was so full of emotions and nail-biting moments and I think it is only respectful to write a fic about it. It is actually meant to be a one shot(this chapter being the first part) cause it's not quite finished. I'd like to know what you guys think about the first part 'cause you'll probably be dying to know what happens next... Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Yes, she had time…_

The look on her face seemed mischievous as she hugged her father. He had lost, but without any expense this time. Nobody was disappointed. He was only proud that she had given up her integrity for her father's freedom. She could have chosen not to, or to blame somebody else. But she did what she thought was necessary to save her family. Just like her father. There was yet another side that he had discovered of the enigma who was Temperance Brennan.

For a moment in that courtroom, with all those facts and possibilities in front of him there was just one millisecond that he let himself believe that she, the seemingly untouched porcelain doll that she was, might have been able to commit the crime in front of him. The guilt of that millisecond appeared to be more than he could handle. Just the possibility made him scold himself into the ground. And she smiled. Looking straight into his eyes, letting him witness her first reaction of one of the deepest rooted sorrows in her life. It seemed unreal. But somehow satisfying knowing that he'd witnessed another glimpse behind on of her walls. That glimpse satisfied him enough to hang on and to be able to see the woods behind all those trees. They had made progress.

When she closed her eyes he decided it was time to go. As he walked down the stairs he started to feel guilty again. He had practically accused her of murder. He had been trapped into saying that she had the same time and means necessary as her father. In front of the eyes of the jury and in front of their friends. But most importantly, in front of her. He had risked her getting charged with murder herself. If the prosecutor hadn't been Caroline she might have been. The way she looked at him while he stated the things he did was haunting. She was encouraging him to follow through but he could see that the every word hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew what it meant for her. Brain and heart, she had put her heart into overdrive. She let go of the rational and she chose for her father unconditionally. He wished he could have done what Angela did and take a stand, but their sacred system of justice was in his way. She wouldn't let him. _"Yes, she had time."_ That sentence kept repeating in his mind as he walks across the parking lot.

Brennan was happy. Thrilled, Exhilarated. She had her father back, the first man she trusted and loved without any doubts. But not the only man. Somehow it had a wrong side to it. The entire situation was chaos. She was up against everybody she trusted and she set a criminal free. But worst of it all, she had put Booth on the stand and forced him to conclude something that could cost her his trust.

When she opened her eyes and her daze began to fade she saw Booth walking towards the parking lot. As she whispered to her father how happy she was he gave her a small push in the direction of the stairs. "Thank you. Now hang on to him." He whispered back to her.

She looked her dad in his eyes and smiled faintly. _"This was going to be hard."_ She thought as she carefully jogged down the stairs.

* * *

**I have written further than this but it's not finished so I'm wondering if I should put the next part up...Tell me what you think...**


	2. Sometimes You're Really Very Nice

**That's A Lot Of Heart Bones**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned a pony, an Airbus A380, a Chrysler PT Cruiser, an actual living rubber ducky, Temperance Brennan, a castle in the Caribbean (where the heck did that come from?), my own circus, Seeley Booth, my own set of Guitar Hero III, a DVD-recorder, Santa Claus, an American-Football team, a chem-lab and my own school...but my mom says I have to grow up...I don't know what that means¿?

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews. I really tried my best to write this next chap and I hope you guys like it. And yes HollywoodDramaQueen I decided to go on with the mischievous thing 'cause just looove the face she made... I actually kept watching the episode over and over again while writing this kind of to get a feel for it. And I think it worked...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Booth." She called out his name when he had reached the car, just a few feet behind him.

"I'm sorry Temperance." He said turning around and looking into her eyes. He was genuine. "I should've-." She cut him off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I put you in an awkward position and I know you hated to answer those questions but it was the only reasonable doubt I could create within a few minutes." She sighed. "I'm not good at prioritising social hierarchy but I thought this was the right thing to do. I just want you to know that I did not murder the Deputy Dir-."

"Don't even finish that sentence." He said taking a few steps toward her. "There is not a doubt in my mind about your capabilities and actions. But it was just too hard for me to hear what was implied about you." The emotions he had seen on her face those couple of days were leading him to believe that she hadn't experienced this much confrontation before. He knew she was battling herself and he just hoped that she'd remove a brick from her own wall. "You're a goddamn saint Temperance Brennan. You just accomplished something that you couldn't have before. You've breached your social barrier and I'm proud of you, because it is probably the hardest thing that you've ever done." He finished now standing only a few inches away from her.

Brennan just looked at him in disbelief. The way that he actually cared and had observed the situation astounded her. The amount of information made it impossible for her to ignore the thoughts pulling at her mind. Her stance suddenly seemed more determined as she took a leap. "No, you're wrong. This is." She said undoubted as she took the last step toward him.

She carefully laid her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head up. Her lips were barely grazing his when she pulled him down to her.

Booth's brain stopped and his body went on a roller coaster the moment their lips touched. When he felt the careful movement he eagerly returned it by applying more pressure. The last thing he saw besides the stars were her eyes fluttering shut in pure bliss. The kiss stayed tentative as she toyed with his lips careful not to get ahead of herself.

It became more persistent when she pushed him backwards and finally pushing him against the car. The support that the car gave was enough for her to take the breaks of as she pushed up against him speeding up their movements.

Booth knew she wanted this as much as he did the moment she pushed him against the car which made him grab her by her hips and let his hands roam freely across her back. He felt the anger as a reaction to the situation rise, something he couldn't quite lose any other way. He grabbed her waist and turned them so that she was up against the car. He slowly pried open her lips with his tongue, giving her enough choice as to whether she wanted it to go that far. When his tongue tasted the first of her mouth she moaned. That gave him all the encouragement he needed.

Brennan's hands were nestled in his hair as their tongues duelled. When her heart rate reached a height comparable to an adrenaline rush she gently broke away. Their breathing simultaneously laboured and their eyes shut as his head fell on her shoulder.

He was speechless. As their breathing returned to it's normal rhythm he tilted his head up to look into her eyes which were still closed. A small smile rested on her lips.

"Temperance." He whispered, nudging her with his nose. When she slowly opened her eyes he was once again faced with that mischievous look. It told him a lot. That she broke free of her hiding and that she knew something he didn't. He could get addicted to that look, he thought to himself.

Her expression changed as she started to talk. "I'm sorry about the unfortunate situation this week and I'm sorry I used more of my resources than I should have. But I'm not sorry about us." She said calmly. Her eyes turned a bit sad. "I don't know how to do this Booth. I don't know what it's going to do to me and what my actions will be. This is huge for me and I'd like to treat it like nothing less." She told him

Booth reached up to gently cup her cheek. "Let's treat this as 'Relationships For Dummies'".

She looked at him confused. "I don't know what that means"

Booth chuckled. "One chapter at a time. Just find out along the way what were supposed to do. Just don't stop communicating." He said motivatingly. "Just try everything. Tell me what feels right and what you want and we should be fine. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Brennan just smiled at him. "You know that you always put your hand on the small of my back, the possessiveness thing?" she asked carefully.

Booth thought he was going to lose his privilege. "Yeah?" He answered.

Her mischievous look was back again. "I kind of like it and I wouldn't mind if you'd put your arm around my waist every once in a while.

Booth's mouth fell open in surprise. "Consider it done." He whispered pressing his lips against hers creating a soft kiss. "So are we good?"

"Brain and heart, Booth." She said smiling and pulling him toward her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I did have a few ideas about it going on with like a scene with Angela and of course Max and Booth but I'll let ya'll decide and I'll see what I'll do. Just thanks you guys! Just watch Bones and be happy all the time!**


End file.
